


Researching Archangels

by LRBare71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:31:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7113547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRBare71/pseuds/LRBare71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You research angels and find a secret room or rooms in the bunker. You start hallucinating about Gabriel. And then get sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashley_Winchester_77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_Winchester_77/gifts).



> this was inspired by a prompt by Ashley_Winchester_77

Researching Archangels

 

By: L.R. Bare

 

Pairing: Reader/Gabriel

 

Rated:Mature

 

 

You were in the bunker reading through the boys books. Sam and Dean were always so cool to share info with you. They even let you stay in the bunker as long as you cleaned up for them. 

They had loved your Uncle Bobby. Your Uncle Bobby had loved them. Bobby had taught you how to research. That was why Sam and Dean trusted you so much. And this Men of letters bunker was a gold mine of research. When you had first came in you felt like a kid in a candy store. Everything that you would ever need to know was right there. 

 

And when you meet Castiel you had always been curious about angels. You find a huge section that you never knew existed. The boys had left on a hunting trip. You had not even seen this part of the bunker it seems it just appeared when you woke up. You had turned a corner and willa it was there. Ok if truth be told it was because that panel was open. The panel which you thought was solid any other time. 

 

You find a huge book shelf in this secret room. It has a whole section on angels. And there were shelves with Archangel books too. She loved reading about them especially. her favorite was Gabriel. She made Castiel tell her about Gabriel when he stopped by that afternoon. She even made him a sandwich so he would talk. 

 

"Ok fine I will tell you. You know Dean and Sam will be mad if you ever tell them I told you. " Castiel said eating his sandwich. He made a face that he wanted more. So you went in and made him more. 

 

"Please " You begged as he smiled when you handed him another sandwich. 

 

"Ok. Gabriel was the one who would make us laugh. He would cheer us up. He sometime even took care of me when I was sick. He even would have tickle fights with us. He always tried to make everyone smile even Lucifer. Gabriel loved us all." Castiel said and then he looked real sad. 

 

"Why are you sad?" You ask

 

"Because Lucifer killed Gabriel. I had a dream a few years back about him or maybe it wasn't that said he was alive but no he is dead. I am pretty sure. That room is pretty cool. I will tell Dean and Sam to come home soon." Castiel said then he kissed you on the cheek and snapped out. 

 

You went right back into the room. It was huge. And for some reason it smelled like candy. Or maybe that was your imagination. You fell asleep on the sofa that was in the secret room. You have a dream that you are in the room and you hear whistling and laughing. You turn around and you see a man smiling at you sitting on the desk. Then you wake up. 

You heard the door slam and go to see where it came from. You notice it is raining outside and then the big door blows open. 

 

You close it and then almost jump out of your skin when you see Dean and Sam standing there. 

 

"You ok Y/N?" Dean asked

"We came home after Castiel told us you found a secret room." Sam said. 

 

Then you show him and Dean where the panel is and how to open it. You show them all the books you found. They notice the books on the desk and the sofas in the room . 

"Have you been spending alot of time in here? Sam said grabbing the pillow. 

"Yes but I love the books they are all about angels. " You say

 

"Yes we see that. You still obsessed with Angels?" Dean asked and then looked down to see what page you were on in the book. It was a golden lined book and it was open to Gabriel's picture. 

 

"Wow he still looks the same." Sam said looking at the picture in the book. he then held it and showed Castiel. 

"Yeah that looks like his vessel. I wonder how they got that picture?" Castiel said looking at the book. 

 

You look at it but you did not remember looking at that picture. And when you turn the page there are more pictures showing that likeness of Gabriel. You smiled that was the man who smiled at you in your dream. He had golden eyes. You take your hand and trace over his picture lovingly stroking it. 

 

Dean and Sam nudge each other. 

"You are falling for him aren't you?" Dean said laughing and then they started singing "Gabriel and Y/n sitting in a tree." 

You go to them and hit them telling them they are stupid. 

 

You all have a good night that night. You made dinner and dessert. They tell you they will be leaving for a month. They give you the numbers to their new phones. They ask you if you want Castiel to stay here while they are gone. 

 

"No you need him. I will be fine. " You say

 

"We are worried about you. Especially when you said you were smelling candy. " Sam said . Dean gives him a weird look. 

 

"Look you go guys. You have more important things to do. I am writing a books about angels. I am doing research. Leave me alone. I am just fine." You say and practically push them out the door. 

 

**********************************************************

 

Nothing weird happens for a few days except you having dreams of whistling and seeing glimpses of Gabriel in your dreams. You do not sleep in the secret room anymore. since that one dream where you saw him completely. 

 

Sometimes you swear you are compelled to go to that room. You find yourself in that room except when you sleep and take your shower.. So when you are in there then another panel suddenly opens up and you find another secret room with a bed in it and a huge bathroom. You just smile. You find yourself talking out loud. 

 

"Well now if that is not a sign that you want me in this room I do not know what is. I am claiming this room for my own. " Then you notice there are bars on the windows in this room and that it had heavy metal doors. And then when you put your stuff in it you find a weird book that says Gabriel's diary. 

 

You look at it but it has a lock on it. And try as you might you can not get it off. 

 

You take you shower and then get into your pjs. This room is so cold. You are glad you washed and dried all the covers and put them back on the bed. You climb into and bed and fall fast asleep. 

 

You dream of the man in the pictures that you know was Gabriel. You dream of him being locked in this room. And then you see him writing in the diary. You hear what he is writing. It says they took him and held him here until Castiel found him and let him out. It is dated 2011. 

 

You then wake up and smell the candy again. You see the diary wide open and you read the dates. He was kept here until the boys found the bunker. Then Castiel let him out. That is what the diary says at least. 

You then start spending all your time in there except to go to eat. 

 

You start dreaming again of Gabriel. You never get to him though. He is right in front of you and you reach out and then yep you wake up. 

 

******************************************************************

 

Sam was worried he rushed home to find you in a room off the room you had found. You had a fever. You were still asleep. 

 

Dean does not like that you are sleeping in this room. 

 

"I think you are obsessed with Gabriel and need to not sleep there. I have read the diary. Buit Castiel you would tell us if you saved him. right?" Dean asked. 

You just felt sick and went into the bathroom to throw up you come out and they are whispering. 

 

"What is the matter?" You ask

 

"Castiel did save Gabriel. Gabriel is alive." Dean said

"I guess the men of letters hid this room and the other one. Castiel let Gabriel out when we took possession of this bunker. " Sam said 

"Hey he is my brother he must have made me forget but when I saw this room. That memory came back to me." castiel said smiling. But then they looked at you and you fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

You felt sick. Dean and Sam looked worried and tried to make you move from the room. They tried to convince you that you were hallucinating. 

 

They would say things like "Even though Gabriel is still alive according to Castiel. He would never come back here." Sam said

 

You were sad when Sam said that. And after that you got better. Sam and Dean a month later decided it would be ok to hit the road. 

 

They were about to leave and Castiel took you to the side and told you to please call him if you heard anything weird and started being sick again. 

 

"I want to know why I might have got sick? " You asked

 

"You are gifted my child you seem to have felt what Gabriel was feeling when he was in that room. He was sick. They tortured him in that room. I cleansed that room for you so that you could stay in there. I am going to tell you if Gabriel comes back this way. You will see him. He forgot a few things here. I want you to call me if that happens." Castiel said smiling then he whispered in your ear "Don't tell Sam and Dean they hate him." 

 

You smiled and laughed. 

 

******************************************************

The first week they were gone nothing weird happened the second week you started hearing things again but it might have been because you were reading the books again. They consumed you. 

 

And the diary you read it all the time. You kept it under your pillow. It smelled like him. Cotton candy and sex is what he smelled like. 

 

You prayed to him and God but mostly to Gabriel. You felt he was your candy angel. 

 

"I just want you to send me someone to love my candy angel." You said out loud. 

 

You was looking through the books late one night and suddenly a book dropped in the back of the library so you went to see which one. 

 

You picked up the book and it said Favorite recipes of the Archangel Gabriel. You laughed then it automatically opened to a chocolate fudge recipe and above the recipe you found Gabriel's handwriting saying "Spell to conjure the Archangel Gabriel" 

 

You laughed . "Yeah this is pretty much my recipe for fudge. " You said out loud. 

 

You went to the kitchen and made it. You would let it set. You flipped out a movie while it set. Then when you knew it had set. You went in. Your jaw dropped. Half the plate of fudge had been eaten. 

 

You were scared. Then you saw another piece get lifted into mid air and disappear. You heard laughing. 

 

"Ok who ever you are show yourself " You said

Little by little Gabriel appeared before you. He was smiling. 

 

You were thinking damn them pictures did not do him justice. 

 

"You know I figured I would make you make me the fudge and I could just eat it all and get out of here. I have been too enamored with you though. I have been watching you for months now. You are so beautiful." He said 

 

You just stood there too shocked to say anything. 

 

He laughed. "I wonder are you going to call my brother Cas?" Gabriel asked. 

"NNNNoo" You said stammering. 

 

You came closer to you he reached out and tucked your hair behind your ears. His touch was feather light. You just felt faint. He then picked you up and carried you to the bed. 

 

You could not speak you felt if you spoke he would disappear. 

 

He laid you do gently on the bed. Then he laid down beside you. His lips were upon yours in a matter of seconds. He tasted like candy and then his tongue slipped in . He was tasting you. You deepened the kiss and explored his mouth. Your hand did their own exploring and felt how soft his hair was.

 

He kissed down your neck. And then unbuttoned your pj top. You had no bra on so he reached inside your top and cupped your breast. Your nipples hardened. 

He kissed down your chest and took one of your nipples in his mouth. He flicked it with his tongue then lightly bite it make you moan. You had not been with anyone for a long time. 

 

He unbuttoned the rest of the top and kissed down your belly as his hands and fingers reached down your shorts. They slid in between your wet core. They slid into you and you pushed them in by bucking towards them. 

He licked and kissed his way down you and his mouth lickeed you making you moan as his tongue went inside you. You called out his name. Your hand took his hair and pulled gently making him dive deeper in with his tongue and fingers. He drove you crazy until you begged him. 

 

He snapped his fingers and he then kissed his way up you. You felt his massive member slid inside you. He pulled you on top of him and took possession of your lips and mouth once more. He rocked both of you back and forth until you both explode. He held you as you came down and then you both fell asleep. 

You woke up alone but you heard someone in the kitchen. You were ready to say to yourself it was a dream. Then you walked in to see him making you blueberry pancakes. 

 

He smiled at you. As he made the pancakes. You smiled as he served them to you. He then sat beside you and eat with you. Then you both cleaned up laughing and snapping each other with the towels. 

 

He then felt like everything was clean and carried you into the room once again making love to you. This time it went on all day. Only stopping to bathe and eat. 

 

You two became like that the next few weeks. You would switch it up sometimes and make him breakfast but everything always ended up with you two in bed. 

 

You got a call three weeks later as you two were laying there after making love all day. Gabriel would worship you with his lips and tongue. You would make up new ways to make him chase after you. 

 

You answered the phone and heard Sam's voice. "We are coming home ." He said saying that they were a few days away. 

You told Gabriel who heard Moose's voice. He loved to make you laugh by calling Sam Moose and making Moose jokes. 

You lay there with him as he kissed your neck. "Are you leaving when they get home?" You asked with tears in your eyes. 

"Do you want me to?" Gabriel asked you back kissing down your neck his hands grabbing your ass . 

 

"No I never want you to leave me" You said. You hummed the song "Please don't leave me" by Pink. 

 

"I won't I do have to leave for a few days after they arrive. I do not want you here by yourself. I will be back I promise." Gabriel said then he whispered in your ear "I love you Y/N" 

He positioned you on top of him. He then slid into you. He rocked you both back and forth until you felt like you would burst. 

 

You screamed his name and told him you loved him too. Then when you woke up in the morning he was gone but there was a rose on the pillow he had laid his head down. 

 

You cried maybe you were imagining him. 

 

**********************************************

That night Sam and Dean came back. You were quiet and made dinner and cleaned up. You did not eat too much. You then went to bed. You thought you heard laughing at 1am and then woke up to see Gabriel had come back. He made love to you. And you woke up in the morning feeling happy but he was gone. 

 

The boys were weirded out when you would just stay in that book room and your room. 

You would hear them whispering that you were going crazy again. 

You cried the next night when Gabriel told you he had to leave for a little while. You just cried and cried. The boys did not6 want to ask. It was two weeks later that they confronted you about it. 

 

"Shut up I am not crazy." You shouted to them. 

"We are not saying you are but maybe we should get you out of here. And see a doctor." Sam said nicely. 

 

You were making fudge hoping it would conjure your sweet Gabriel. 

You let it set and told the boys the fudge was not for them. Castiel smiled and laughed as he saw a piece disappear. 

"What the hell" Sam said 

 

Then Gabriel appeared eating fudge. 

"Hi moose" is all he said then he lifted you up and carried you off to the bedroom. You were happy you had made fudge to conjure that Arch angel.


End file.
